Various methods of making a pathological diagnosis from a captured image (hereafter also referred to as “lifeform image” (biological image)) of a lifeform sample are known. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 describes a method of extracting a gland duct from a lifeform image.
PTL 2 describes an image processing device for correcting a lifeform image depending on an image reading device. The image processing device described in PTL 2 determines the type of lifeform (biological) tissue included in the lifeform image, and corrects the lifeform image depending on the identification information of the image reading device and the type of lifeform tissue.